masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morality Guide (Mass Effect 3)
This page is intended to show the exact conversation and/or action triggers to receive Paragon and Renegade points. Prologue: Earth Talk to Anderson *+2 for saying "We should have prepared more." *+2 for saying "I'm certain." Talk to Alliance brass *+2 for saying "We stand together." *+2 for saying "Survival at any cost." Follow Anderson to spaceport *+2 for saying "Let me help you." *+2 for saying "Get out of there!" Follow Anderson through rubble *+2 for saying "I understand how you feel." *+2 for saying "It's war. People die." Priority: Mars Talk to Ashley on lift: *+2 for saying "We've been through a lot." *+2 for saying "Get over it." Talk to Liara: *+2 for saying "Seems too good to be true." *+2 for saying "Finally some good news." Operate environmental controls: *+2 for saying "Don't blame yourself." **+2 for saying "I have a lot to live for" or "I remember the ones I love." **+2 for saying "No choice." *+2 for saying "Forget about it, let's move." ? paragon points while talking to Ashley after operating the tram controls (... and "I haven't changed"). doesn't look like there are renegade points. Priority: The Citadel I Talk to Doctor Michel *+2 Reputation (either "Is she ok?" or "No.") Visit Ashley/Kaidan *+2 Reputation (either "Thinking about you." or "You'll be fine.") Talk to Commander Bailey *+2 for saying "Bear with it." *+2 for saying "It's a stupid game." Talk to Council *+2 for saying "I believe in trying." *+2 for saying "Do you have a better plan?" Talk to Turian Councilor *+2 for saying "I don't see how that helps me." *+2 for saying "I warned you." Interview with Khalisah al-Jilani *+5 for both renegade interruptions. *+5 for paragon interruption. James *+2 Reputation (either "It is hard to believe." or "They will.") Priority: Palaven Talk with Admiral Hackett *+2 for saying "I understand their concerns." *+2 for saying "They're useless." *+2 for saying "And Earth?" *+2 for saying "We'll get it done." Talk with General Corinthus *+2 for saying "I'm sorry for your loss." *+2 for saying "Damned Reapers." Talk with Garrus *+2 for saying "Can I trust him?" *+2 for saying "We need him." Finish the mission *+15 Reputation Priority: Sur'Kesh Priority: Geth Dreadnought Talk to geth VI in drive core: *+2 for saying "I'm listening for now." *+2 for saying "Sure you were." Interact with quarian Admirals: *+5 for saying "I agree." *+5 for saying "You are out of control" (triggers renegade interruption for +2.) *+5 for saying "No" (triggers paragon interruption for +2.) *+5 for saying "Later." Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons Talk to Geth VI (on shuttle): *+2 for saying "Whatever it takes." *+2 for saying "This better work." Talk to Legion/Geth VI (on planet): *+2 for saying "That's unfortunate." *+2 for saying "Good." Talk to Admiral Raan & Legion/Geth VI (on Normandy): *+2 for saying "Good. We can end this war." *+2 for saying "Good. We can destroy the geth." *+2 for saying "I don't want them destroyed." *+2 for saying "The geth need to die." Rannoch: Admiral Koris Talk to Dorn'Hazt: *+2 for saying "Stay still." *+2 for saying "Where's the Admiral?" Talk to Admiral Koris: *+2 for saying "We're on our way." *+2 for saying "Hold them off." *+2 and +5 Reputation for saying "We'll save them." *+2 and +5 Reputation for saying "Your people will be proud." *+15 for saying "We need a peacemaker." *+15 for saying "You're a coward." Priority: Rannoch Talk to Geth VI & Tali: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Priority: The Citadel III Talk to Asari Councilor: *+2 for saying "Thank you." *+2 for saying "Now you decide to help?" Priority: Thessia Liara during shuttle approach *2 for saying "We'll save them." *2 for saying "Block it out." Liara & Javik during shuttle approach (From Ashes DLC Required): *2 for saying "We can't forget the dead." *2 for saying "Listen to him." Lieutenant Kurin *Saying "What are your orders?" **2 for saying "I sympathize." **2 for saying "There's a good reason." :plus *2 for saying "I'm looking for an artifact." *2 for saying "Just follow your orders." :plus *2 for saying "I've beaten Reapers before." Lieutenant Kurin with Javik *2 for saying "We have the Crucible." *2 for saying "Listen to him." Asari Soldier *2 for saying "We could use their help." *2 for saying "No choice." Asari Temple *2 for saying "But we need your help" *2 for saying "It isn't over yet!" :plus *2 for saying "Give us a chance." *2 for saying "They weren't me." :plus *Saying "Whose side are you on?" n.b. The rewards are opposite what is normal. **5 for Charming "We need to work together." **5 for Intimidating "Listen to yourself!" :plus *2 for saying "You've lost touch." *2 for saying "I used to trust you." War Room *2 for saying "No, I should have known." *2 for saying "Not good enough!" :plus *2 for saying "Good job, let's make it count." *2 for saying "We've got our destination." :plus *15 Reputation Admiral Anderson *2 Reputation Priority: Horizon :No moral gain or reputation points for any decisions. Priority: Cerberus Headquarters Talk to Prothean VI: *+2 for saying "Why all the secrecy?" *+2 for saying"The his critical information." :plus *+2 for saying "We'll beat the odds." *+2 for saying "We knew this day was coming." After defeating Kai Leng: *+15 Reputation for any decisions. Priority: Earth Talk to Admiral Anderson on shuttle: *+5 for Paragon Interrupt :plus *+2 for saying "Everyone's prepared for this." *+2 for saying "They know it's do or die." Talk to Major Coats: *+2 for saying "You think so?" *+2 for saying "They shouldn't need me." Talk to James: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Garrus: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Liara: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Javik: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Tali: *+2 Reputatoin for any answers. Talk to EDI: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Squad, Admiral Anderson, and Major Coats: *+2 for saying "I'm proud of all of you." *+2 for saying "No one hold back." To to Admiral Anderson over the comms: *+2 for saying "I've been better." *+2 for saying "I'm okay." :plus *+15 Reputation for any answer. Citadel Normandy Dock: Bay D24 Talk to Alliance Soldier: *+5 Reputation for completing Valhallan Threshold: Prothean Data Drives. Docks: Holding Area Talk to Dock Officer or Refugee (near Security Checkpoint, post Palaven) *+2 Reputation for supporting either one. Talk to Garrus (post Palaven) *+2 Reputation for talking to him. Talk to Darner Vosque (during Aria: Blue Suns) *+2 for saying "I won't kill for you." *+2 for saying "I'll take care of it." plus *+2 for saying "Same damn thing." *+2 for saying "Save the soft sell." Citadel Embassies Talk to Elcor Ambassador: *+5 Reputation for completing Dekuuna: Elcor Extraction Talk to Javik: *+2 Reputation for talking to him. Talk to Jondum Bau: (after email from him, outside #1) *+2 for saying "I'd like to help." *+2 for saying "How bad could this be?" Talk to Commander Bailey (during Aria: Eclipse) *+2 for saying "Let me see her." *+2 for saying "Release her immediately." Purgatory Talk to Aria (post Palaven) *+2 for saying "But you're alive." *+2 for saying "Payback is hell." *+2 for saying "Those gangs are scum." *+2 for saying "Whatever it takes." Talk to James (post Palaven) *+2 Reputation for any answers. Huerta Memorial Hospital Talk to Thane: (after Palaven) *+2 Reputation for talking to him. Interact with Hospital Receptionist or Hospital Visitor (after Palaven) *+2 Reputation for interaction. Talk to Ashley: (after Palaven, before another mission, still in bed) *+2 Reputation for saying "Likewise." or "Trust yourself" Talk to Asari Scientist (during Citadel: Biotic Amp Interfaces) *+5 Reputation for interaction. Talk to Ashley: (after Palaven, after another mission, out of bed.) *+2 Reputation for interaction. Presidium Commons Support either Reluctant Citizen or Gung-Ho Citizen (near Bank, post Palaven) *+2 Reputation for supporting either one. Warn the two Businessmen (near #2, post Palaven) *+2 Reputation for warning them. Talk to Liara (post Palaven) *+2 Reputation for interaction. Talk to Barla Von (after talking to Liara) *+2 for saying "He's a brave man." (not available if you say "I remember you.") *+2 for saying "Keeping tabs on me?" (not available if you say "I remember you.") *+2 for saying "Thanks." *+2 for saying "What do you get out of this?" Support Arguing Couple (near #4) (post Palaven) *+2 Reputation for interaction. Talk to EDI (post Palaven) *+2 Reputation for interaction. Talk to Joker (post Palaven) *+2 Reputation for interaction. Support either Sales Clerk or Customer (NE corner) *+2 Reputation for supporting either one. Talk to Tali or C-Sec Officer (post Geth Dreadnought): *+2 Reputation for supporting either one. Normandy Talk to Liara: *+2 Reputation (either "Agreed." or "We just need it working.") Talk to Diana Allers: *+2 Reputation and +2 for saying "Get us support." *+2 Reputation and +2 for saying "Focus on Cerberus." Talk to Diana Allers (after Priority: Rannoch): *+5 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Engineer Adams: *+2 Reputation for either "No need for an apology." or "You owe me." Talk to Lieutenant Cortez: *+2 for saying "At ease there, soldier." *+2 for saying "What's the situation?" Talk to EDI (in the Bridge) *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Garrus: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Post Priority: The Citadel I Talk to Doctor Chakwas: *+2 Reputation for any answer. Post Priority: Palaven Talk to EDI: *+2 for saying "That was dangerous." *+2 for saying "Nice going." :plus *+2 for saying "Test it first." *+2 for saying "We can do that." Post Priority: Geth Dreadnought Talk to Doctor Chakwas: *+5 Reputation for any answers. Post Rannoch: Admiral Koris Interact with Tali or Xen: *+2 for supporting Tali. *+2 for supporting Xen. Post Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons Interact with Admiral Gerrel or Admiral Raan: *+2 Reputation for supporting either. Post Priority: Thessia Talk to Admiral Anderson: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to EDI: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Tali: *+2 Reputation for talking about Thessia. :plus *+2 Reputation for telling her you'll talk to Liara. :plus *+2 Reputation for telling her you talked to Liara. Talk to Garrus: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Liara & Javik (DLC required): *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Liara (after Priority: Thessia): *+2 Reputation for any answera. Post Priority: Horizon Talk to EDI: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Javik: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Joker: *+2 Reputation for any answer. Talk to Garrus: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Tali: *+2 Reputation for interacting. Post Priority: Cerberus Headquarters Talk to Javik: *+2 Reputation for any answers. Talk to Tali & Garrus: *+2 Reputation for interacting. After random events EDI sends you to talk to Lieutenant Cortez: *+2 for saying "Remember that he cared." *+2 for saying "Let it go." :plus *+2 for saying "I'm here for you." *+2 for saying "We are all alone." Priority: Eden Prime (DLC) Interact with Liara (on shuttle): *+2 for saying "This is why you're here." *+2 for saying "We're here to stop Cerberus." Interact with Liara (on planet): *+4 for saying "Then I'm glad you're here." *+2 for saying "First we open it." Interact with Javik: *+2 Reputation for interaction. Aria: Blood Pack Enter the room with Narl *+2 Reputation for any answer *+2 for saying "I'm going to trust you." *+2 for saying "I'll kill you if you're lying." Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation Talk to Kahlee Sanders: *"What about Anderson?" **+2 for saying "What's this about students?" **+2 for saying "Tell me about the students." *+2 for saying "That's dangerous for students." *+2 for saying "Good. We can use them." Talk to Reiley Bellarmine: *+5 Reputation for interaction. Talk to Seanne Bellarmine: *+5 Reputation for interaction. Talk to Jack or Jason Prangley: *+2 for saying "I know." *+2 for saying "Pull yourself together." plus *+2 for saying "Good." *+2 for saying "That's crazy." ? points for talking to student (if jack not present) according to walkthrough. After opening the door: *+2 for saying "Don't take any risks." *+2 for saying "Do some damage." plus *+2 for saying "You can do this." *+2 for saying "They're lying." Talking to Octavia with David present: *+5 Reputation for interaction. *+2 for saying "Are you ok?" *+2 for saying "We need your mind." Final decision at the end: *+? for saying "We'll use them as support." *+? for saying "They're ready for battle."